Truth or Dare with FAIRY TAIL!
by iamastrangechild
Summary: Blue Pegasus hosts a party in which Fiore's top guilds are invited to, secretly to broadcast a game of ToD across Fiore. With a snowstorm keeping the guilds inside Blue Pegasus, they don't have much choice, so they agree. Because, really, what could possibly go wrong? PLEASE PM YOUR DARES AND TRUTHS! I WILL NOT RESPOND TO REVIEWS! Rated T for a reason.
1. 1: The Levy sized intro

TRUTH OR DARE WITH FAIRY TAIL!

Where no one leaves the guild hall each day the same.

Disclaimer: I do not own anything or anyone mentioned in this story, and if I claim something is mine, then it would have been by pure coincidence that me and that person thought of the same thing.

_Italics: thoughts_

Ps: Prepare for OOCness. Because this is only the intro, this may be short.

Master Makarov watched as the Guild Master Meeting was dismissed, getting off his chair when Master Bob (OMG Blue Pegasus cracks me up!) tapped his shoulder. "Bob! Is there a problem?" Makarov asked, scrunching up his brow. If this was about paperwork, he could explode. "No, no. It's just…we've been so _distant _with each other, all the guilds I mean. The last time we got together (this may not be correct but-hey-I haven't watched that far into the anime) was at the King's banquet. I was thinking…I don't know, we could have a get-together with our guilds?" Master Bob sighed, a frown pressed onto his face. Makarov thought about it, and found that Bob was right. They hadn't had a single meeting with all of their guild members since the banquet. "That would be nice…" Makarov sighed, imagining getting his trouble-some guild off his hands for a few days. "Perfect! Bring your guild to my palace tomorrow Evening!" Bob cheered, then skipped through the door. Makarov sighed. "I'll never get used to that man."

Makarov's POV

I walked into the usually rowdy and noisy guild, ducking as a barrel hurled past my head. Ever since the time skip, the guild seemed to be even more hectic than before, as if they were still making up for lost time. Flipping onto the highest stair railing, I had to try twice before I could make it successfully. "EVERYBODY SHUT UP!" I yelled, quieting my guild. I explained the get-together to them, and watched as several confused murmurs broke out among the crowd. "Everybody, go home and pack your bags, there is a high chance of a snow storm soon, so we might have to stay at Master Bob's palace overnight. I'm not positive, but it is likely that we will be trapped there for at least three days. For some reason, Master Bob could not wait until the storm blew over," I warned as several people started to head home to pack. Watching in satisfaction as everyone began to follow my orders, I smiled then began to walk down the stairs. _Tomorrow will surely be a interesting day._


	2. 2: The beginning of it all

**I am SO SO SO SO SORRY THAT I HAVEN'T UPDATED! Last minute school business kept me busy. But it's SUMMER TIIME AND IM FEELIN ALL RIGHT! Which means faster updates, more chapters and more torturing- I mean playing T or D with the characters. Ah heh. Oh and I didn't want to be cliché and make myself the host so I invited my lovely OC Cynthia to take over. I don't want to break the fourth wall. It is, after all, made of paper mache. (I so lazy :P) I honestly think I did HORRIBLE on this chapter, but I figured that I should update fast, so yeah. Don't like, don't read, just leave. Oh, and for Thetigerlovescats and agarfinkle, I'm sorry, but your requests have to wait until chapter 3 (this is chapter two)! Well, without further ado, enjoy!**

T or D with FT chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail. I only own Cynthia.

Set after time skip.

Third person's POV:

By the time the main guilds of Fiore (Fairy Tail, Blue Pegasus, Mermaid Heel, Lamia Scale, Crime Sorciere, Sabertooth, Quatro Cerberus and more if you guys request it)arrived, the Blue Pegasus Guild Hall was crowded and lively, filled with laughter and cheer. Well, at least, for now. With all of the guilds here...well, let's hope nothing blows up. In a secret room, Ichiya, Ninchiya, Master Bob, and the Trimens were conferencing.

"Eve, good job with that snow storm. Now the guilds can't possibly get out without us finishing our job. Ren, thank you for using your air magic to make sure that if the guilds DO try getting out, they'll be struck with high winds. Hibiki, thanks to you, there isn't a single electronic in the guild that will turn on unless you turn them on (haha, yeah yeah, no dirty jokes). This way, the guilds won't try to excuse themselves out of the game with electronic reasons. Ichiya and Ninchiya, I gave you a very high honor…Did you make sure that the guest rooms were clean?" Master Bob asked. The duo weren't the best when it came to important matters around the guild hall so they had put them in the position that they would least likely break something. But of course, they managed to put a chip on the toilet, smashed a table in half, and made a large hole in the bar, which was now served as a second door. Ichiya and Ninchiya nodded, and the meeting ran on for about five more minutes when Hibiki brought up the question everyone besides Master Bob was wondering.

"Um, Master Bob, not to be nosy, but why are we hosting this game of Truth or Dare? And why are all the guilds here?" He asked.

"Yes, I was afraid you'd ask that. Well, long ago, I met Mirajane Strauss, a member of Fairy Tail. She had found and retrieved something very important of mine, and so I owed her a favor. Now, she has asked me that, in return from that favor, if I can host this game for her 'match making games'. She knew her Master would never agree to get all the guilds together, and she figured, since I owe her a favor, that she could ask me to do it here. As for all the guilds, it was Mirajane's request." The group stared, confused for a minute, letting reality sink in. They were hosting this out of a favor? It just didn't sound right. After all, it was quite extravagant. Master Bob cleared his throat, ripping the men (ICHIYA) out of their thoughts.

"Now, isn't it about time we joined our guests?" he smiled, before leading them down the stairs, and toward the guild hall.

Master Bob had all the guests sit down in a large room, which was right in front of the guild hall. After multiple attempts in quieting Fairy Tail's fights, Quatro Cerberus's shouting of 'wildness', and the flirting of Blue Pegasus (typical of all of them….*sweat drop*) the host arrived, shutting everyone up with an effective burst of random color coming from the stairs that made everybody stop and look up to see who it was. (Please forgive me for this, I know it's an OC but I promise, I'll try to make her as flawed as possible because I know OC's are usually and annoyingly powerful and stuff.) It was a petite girl with a simple outfit, with tan flip flops, a white flower embroidery collar blouse, and cuffed jeans that ended right where her knees started. Her white headband sat on a mass of long black-brown hair which went down to her shoulders, which was the same color as her eyes. Her long dark lashes were framing said eyes, and her tinted lips were fixed in a scolding frown. A sword was gleaming in the light on her back belt and her guild mark was on her left calf, a light blue like all Blue Pegasus members.

"Right! This is Cynthia Storm, an S class mage, and the host of tonight's games," Master Bob grinned, introducing the girl.

"Games? What games?" Erza demanded, her eyebrows scrunched in confusion. She sort of, kind of, maybe had been tricked into coming by saying it was a banquet…..

"Truth or Dare! If we're gonna have a get together, we NEED games! During the next few nights, we'll be playing Truth or Dare! That is, if you stay that long, which most likely you will, thanks to that snowstorm outside. Anyways, we figured this ought to be interesting, so we set up Surveillance Lacrimas so that watchers from across Fiore can give you guy's truths and dares! Won't that be fun? Oh, and if you refuse a truth or dare, there are a few punishments that can be arranged. For instance, we got the magic proof tank of hungry weasels, and then we also have the nightmare machine, which we can put on your head to put you in a nightmare!" Cynthia smiled. Everyone gulped, when a small beep beep beep! rang through the room. Cynthia ran over to a large scroll sitting on a pedestal and opened it.

"Our first truth or dare request already? Oh, let's see. The first one is by lexi loves anime:

Make Elfman and Evergreen dance a celtic dance please! :3 and Gajeel and Levy dress-up into Little Red Riding Hood and the wolf...Of course, from the romantic version, if you may XD.

"Well, that sounds _interesting_. Let's see...oh! There we are!" Cynthia smirked, as the Trimens pulled a clothes rack into the room. "This way to the dressing rooms!" Cynthia said, pointing down a hallway. Slowly Evergreen, Elfman, Gajeel, and Levy walked down the hallway, Elfman muttering things like "This is not manly!" When they were all changed, Evergreen sighed before beginning to dance. Elfman began to too, joining hands with Evergreen and hopping up and down.

"Elfman! That's not Celtic dancing! THIS is Celtic dancing!" Evergreen shouted, doing an obviously practiced routine. Everyone stared dumbfounded as Evergreen constantly repeated the pattern to Elfman, while the latter continued to trip and fall.

"No no no! Elfman, you're supposed to HOP not jump! And you have to tap! No-stop stomping! You have to-NO!" Evergreen scolded, while Elfman was staring confused at his shoes, as if they were the ones doing something wrong.

"How many times do I have to show you this?! It's right, left, forward twice, back once, left, right, diagonal, double jump, hop, hop, spin and land!" she shouted, frustrated.

"But it's not manly! Being a man I must do MANLY things, not hop with tapping shoes! This is completely stupid!" He frowned, defending himself.

"What was that now? Celtic dancing-STUPID?! Stone eyes!" Evergreen fumed before taking off her glasses, turning Elfman to stone.

"Well...that ends that...Levy! Gajeel! Here are your scripts!" Cynthia sweat dropped, handing a few papers to the said characters. In a red cloak, Levy pretended to walk through a door, while Gajeel laid in a bed, in a wolf costume. "Hello Grandmother! How are you today?" Levy asked, reading the page quickly.

"Good, my dear! Now, why don't you come over and give your granny a...kiss?" Gajeel murmured, choking out the word kiss. Levy looked disappointed but went forward.

"Oh, granny, there must be something wrong! I mean, look! What big eyes you have!" Levy said, stepping forward.

"Um..." Gajeel blinked, forgetting his line, lost in Levy's eyes. "And what big teeth you have!" She continued, stepping closer again.

"And how hairy your arms are!" she continued, stepping forward again. At that Gajeel grunted and said his line quickly.

"No no, precious, I'm just wearing a sweater!" he muttered, looking away.

"And what…a-a….I mean-" Levy stumbled, blushing as she landed on top of Gajeel. She was having trouble remembering her line when she was so close….If only she could-"Oh...well, we'll give them a little privacy. Um, oh look at that, we have another letter! This one's by Jeffry!

I was thinking of taking Lucy, Natsu and Wendy into a room and making them do some truth/dares. For a truth I'd have them admit to each other what their most scared of in the whole world, for dares I'd make Wendy eat some pickled plums, Lucy has to call out and insult Aquarius and then I'd dare Natsu to try and squeeze through a small gap in a bunk bed ladder and if he gets stuck the girls have to spank him." Cynthia grinned devilishly. "I guess we can arrange that. This way, please."

Lucy, Natsu, and Wendy sat in a fashionably simple room, with beautiful lilac colored walls. The bottom parts of the walls were paneled in white wood. The floor was white and light purple tile, matching the color of the walls. A large glass table sat in the center of the room, elegant white chairs matching its white legs. A glass vase of blue pimpernel flowers sat in the center, and Lucy glared at Natsu as if to say 'don't you dare wreck this room. We have to pay for enough repairs.' A wooden bunk bed ladder was being placed in the room, on the opposite wall of the three large, floor to ceiling windows that were curtained with white lace, the middle window actually a door that led to a white balcony.

"This is our meeting room," Cynthia said, noticing how they looked around, as if amazed that it wasn't going under repairs. As they looked around, she sat down at the table, motioning for them to do the same. Smirking, she pulled the list of dare/truths out of her pocket and gave them an evil grin. "Alright, the first dare is to admit your worst fear. Now, spill the beans."

Suddenly, three sharp knocks rang throughout the room, interrupting the awkward silence that practically (and ironically) screamed 'who's gonna go first?' Cynthia facepalmed and sighed.

"Of course! I HAD to forget about the guest star. Well, first thing's first, Jeffry, come in!" She yelled, as the door swung open.

A cloaked figure entered the room, sweeping in silently, like a ghost. The cloak's color was a mix between deep indigo and pitch black, and as the cloak moved, it made no sound, as inky and smooth as oil. It covered the person's face easily, so that the request-giver's identity was not shown. They had a voice modifier that also served as the clasp, a shiny turquoise stone framed with silver.

"This is Jeffry, and they will be giving the rest of their dares/truth! Sorry, about that, Jeffry, guess I slipped up and forgot about you coming over," Cynthia apologized, scratching the back of her head. From under the cloak, everyone could hear muffled talking as Cynthia smiled, seeming to understand everything that was coming out of Jeffry's mouth. Jeffry walked forward, tapping the stone so that it glowed, and their voice came out Darth Vader-style.

"To refresh your minds, the dare was to admit your worst fear to each other. Now, go on," Jeffry said simply, waiting, watching.

"I guess I'll go first….my worst fear is….." Lucy sighed, opening her mouth to whisper but Cynthia stopped her.

"You have to say it loud enough so that the Lacrima can hear it, Lucy. If you don't, well, where's the fun in that?" Cynthia smiled.

Lucy glared at her, but the other young woman seemed unfazed.

"My worst fear is…losing my keys," she murmured. None of the others seemed surprised.

"We meant your MORTAL fear, not your magical fear," Happy huffed, having refused to let Natsu go into the room without him.

"Fine! (Deep breath) M-my worst MORTAL (glares at Happy) fear is…..spiders. They're so creepy and silent! Hate them!" Lucy shuddered.

Natsu and Happy busted out laughing, and Natsu made a figure of a spider with flames on his hand and began laughing hysterically as Lucy let out a high pitched squeak. She looked as if she wanted to run and lock herself in the bathroom. Hanging her head in embarrassment, she allowed Wendy to stroke her back and whisper comforting words to her. Noticing this, Cynthia frowned and waited as two beams of light burst from her hands and hit them squarely across their faces, holding them off the ground by the collar and backpack.

"You shouldn't tease a lady. Now apologize," Cynthia scolded, shaking her head at them.

"S-sorry," Natsu and Happy muttered. Luckily, after a particularly long silence where Cynthia pressed ice packs to Happy and Natsu's faces, Wendy saved the day.

"On another note, I shall now admit my worst fear. My worst fear…is anything underground. As a sky dragon slayer, I am best in the air, not underground. I fear that if I stay underground too long, then faces and long, nimble fingers will emerge out of the shadows and wrap around me…I won't be able to breathe, or move, and…and…and then, I cannot imagine any further because by then I would have ran out," admitted Wendy, shivering as if the fingers were closing around her petite form. A dark aura formed around her, and a flashlight lighted her face. (Sorry about the strange way she was talking. I was in a old-timey mood.) Lucy gave her a strange look and scooted away from her. Natsu stayed put, staring at the ground, fidgeting with his fingers. He, this time, did not laugh, as if something was weighing heavily on his mind. Noticing this, Happy began to fly around him, frowning and poking him occasionally. It was not like Natsu to act like this. Everybody else seemed to notice too. Jeffry sat down on one of the chair, turning so that they seemed to be facing Natsu. "So, we've told our fears. It's time for you, Natsu."

"M-my greatest f-fear? HAH! I h-have no fear! HAHAHAHAHAHA! Fire dragon slayers don't have fear!" Natsu shrugged it off, but you could hear the nervousness in his tone.

"Might as well spit it out, Natsu. I won't leave until you admit your fear," Jeffry spoke.

"We have 15 more dares and truths to go so don't think you have a lot of relaxing time. Come on! Just admit your stupid fear!" Cynthia sighed (I seriously have 15 more truths/dares. I'm gonna have to make some quick like I did with Wendy's).

"Alright, fine! I'm scared of the dark, happy? The light of my flames and the dark don't mix! That's why I secretly like Sting better than Rouge! Wait- did I just say that out loud?" Natsu blurted out, reddening to the color of his flames in embarrassment.

"If you mean out loud to half the country and right into the face of all the guild members currently in this building, then yes!" Cynthia smiled sweetly, and still kept her smile as she heard Rouge scream certain choice words at Natsu, cursing him again and again. Sting's laughing could be heard as people attempted to calm Rouge down to no avail. Natsu put his head in his hands and sighed. He had a bad feeling that he would not want to turn off the lights to go to sleep tonight, or else the shadows would do something to him. Something, much, much worse than anything Wendy had imagined…

"Next, is for Wendy to eat pickled plums," Jeffry announced, and triumphantly holding up a jar of pickled plums.

"So, Wendy, eat up!" Cynthia smirked, opening the jar and putting a single pickled plum on a dish. Wendy cautiously poked at it with a chopstick, and shuffled backwards as it oozed a bright pink liquid. Gushing out, the liquid didn't look very appealing, the clear-ish pink-ish fluid slowly creeping across the plate. When 5 minutes ticked by with no action, everybody was starting to get bored.

"Natsu, your turn!" Cynthia announced loudly, shattering the silence.

"What?! Why me?" Natsu screeched.

"Because Lucy will most likely end up in the infirmary, and Wendy we have NO idea what'll happen to her when she eats that plum, so while the two girls are here, we might as well do yours in case the girls have to deliver your punishment. Your dare is to squeeze yourself into a gap in a bunk bed ladder, and if you get stuck, you get spanked by Lucy and Wendy. Now, can we get on with it? I have lunch in an hour," Jeffry explained, scowling from inside the cloak (you can see the bottom half of their face).

"_Fiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiine," _Natsu pouted, walking up to the wooden bunk bed ladder propped up in one corner. Lucy and Wendy sat on the floor, Lucy with a 'I wanna watch _this_" look on her face. Slipping his arms through a gap in it, he wiggled his head through it, with only slight difficulty.

"Hey! This isn't so bad! HA, I can SO do this," Natsu grinned, pushing with his legs to slip his torso in. He only got as far as his hips when he stopped moving. Pushing with his legs, he only managed to get out by another centimeter. Pulling back his body to get out the way he got in was admitting failure, but at this point, Natsu had no choice. He tried it that way, but he only moved another centimeter again.

"Uhhhh….I think I'm stuck…" Natsu admitted, pushing with both his arms and legs.

"No duh, Sherlock. That wedge would have been too small for even Lucy to get through. You should've analyzed it first," Jeffry smirked, stifling a laugh as Natsu glared their way.

"Well girls, you know what that means. It's time to spank Natsu!" Cynthia giggled, full out laughing when she saw the color draining out of Lucy's face and Wendy's becoming more colorful by the minute. It was as if someone had poured all the blood out of Lucy and poured it into Wendy. Slowly and hesitantly, Lucy approached Natsu, his rear end sticking up into the air. Wendy trailed behind her, cowering in embarrassment. Raising her hand, she readied her palm, and swung it down with such force, it made a loud _TWAP! _echo around the room and made Natsu howl in pain. Lucy hurriedly rushed away, muttering "Sorry, Natsu!" and covering her blush (don't get me wrong, I only do shippings in this fanfic if you request them in your truths/dares. BTW, I'll make them sweeter if their fanon.). Wendy, being the gentle person she it, gently tapped Natsu's…erm…Gluteus Maximus instead. But that must have felt like a spank to Natsu after Lucy's stinging spank because he hissed and gripped the wooden ladder.

"I'm so sorry, Natsu-san!" Wendy called out. Suddenly Carla appeared at her side.

"Child, if you ever want them to respect you, you must not apologize for punishment!' she scolded.

"C-carla?" Wendy sniffed.

"Yes, child?" Carla responded.

"Happy's staring at you really weirdly." Happy stared at her longingly, dropping his fish. Carla sniffed and turned away. Happy's eyes turned white and there was a shattering sound, as if his heart had broken. He fell to the ground, stiff as stone. "Anyone else hear that shattering sound?" Jeffry asked.

"Welcome to anime. You hear things like that a lot," Cynthia nodded. Picking up the dropped fish, Carla floated to Happy and slapped him with it.

"Wake up, you imbecile," she huffed.

"Now Lucy, would you mind if you did your dare?" Cynthia asked politely.

"Yes, hers was to call out and insult Aquarius, her most feared spirit," Jeffry nodded, a smirk on their face.

"Eh?! Why me?! Fine…." Lucy mumbled, shivering at the thought of the water that she would soon have to face. Going into the bathtub, they found that the tub was already slightly filled with lukewarm water.

"Open, gate of the water bearer, Aquarius!" Sticking her hand in the filled bath tub, there was a blinding flash before Aquarius showed up.

"Why did you call me here? I was on a date with my boyfriend. My HOT boyfriend," Aquarius emphasized, as Lucy steamed and yelled at her. Taking a deep breath, Lucy opened her mouth, preparing herself for the most painful wipeout in wipeout history.

"Aquariusyouaresuchajerkyourboyfriendisnothotinanysortofway. YourheadresslooksdumbandIhopeyouandScorpiobreakup," she managed, squeezing her eyes shut, preparing for the flood of water that would soon come.

"Is that all, Heartfilia?" Aquarius asked warning held in her tone, eyes narrowed, like a cobra coiled up, ready to strike, debating how much force they would have to attack with to make it hurt as much as possible.

"Y-yes….." Lucy whispered quietly, just barely loud enough for the Lacrima stationed in one corner could make out.

"Alright then, prepare yourself, puny mage. As for the rest of you, don't try to block the force of water by standing in my target range. I need all of it focused on little Goldilocks here, not even the tiniest spray hitting one of you," Aquarius snarled. Staying out of out the way from high powered streams of water? Sounds good. Everyone stepped back as Lucy shot them a panicked look, muttering "How could you, you traitors!" before about 100,000,000,000,000,000,000,000 gallons of water got dumped on her, probably sending her off to the infirmary. When Aquarius was satisfied, a group of people took her away to the Blue Pegasus infirmary, and the results of Lucy's examination came back on a sheet of paper. She had a sprained ankle, broken arm, a little water in her which she was throwing up right about now, and she had been bruised all over her right leg, but nothing a little healing magic couldn't fix. She would be fine in two days. Which also meant, because Lucy was in a state where she could not move from the infirmary, Fairy Tail was stuck here for two days. Cynthia tried to cheer them by saying the snowstorm would've kept them here anyway, but the mood wasn't as cheerful as before. Jeffry got everyone to cheer up again when they mentioned Lucy would have a Lacrima showing everything that was broadcasted here and that she would have wanted them to laugh and be happy.

"Cynthia-san, Natsu-san, Jeffery-san, would it help lighten the mood if I were to do my dare?" Wendy asked nervously, wringing a corner of her dress with her fingers.

"Yes, Wendy-chan, I suppose that _would _at least get our minds off it," Cynthia nodded graciously. Taking a deep breath, Wendy plopped the plum into her mouth before she could try otherwise, _chewed. _And chewed. And chewed. _And chewed. _Finally, she swallowed, making a gagging sound as she forced it down her throat. In 30 seconds, Wendy's face turned into a rainbow. First, she looked green, then blue, then downright purple, then red because everybody was staring at her, yellow, pure white, then green again. After a while, her pupils shrank to the size of a pea, and slowly, oh so very slowly, she became stiff and fell to the floor. Everyone crowded around her, murmuring things like "What was _that_?" and "Is she alright?". Once again, a group of nurses came to carry Wendy down the hall, and back to the infirmary. The next few minutes went by in a blur, seeming unreal and hazy. Jeffry left, handing the cloak and clasp over to Cynthia, leaving before anyone could see what they _really _looked like. She came back with a small scribbled note, smiling as she read it.

"What is it?" Natsu asked, the only mage in the room with Cynthia who had managed to escape the infirmary.

"The next truths and dares. And I have a feeling we're going to have a lot of…._fun _with this one."


	3. Apologies

**SO SORRY I DIDN'T UPDATE! Okay so I was on vacation a relative visits and such kept me busy and I rarely got any computer access. For an entire month. ( THE HORROR!) Anyways, I'm working on the chapter now and I should be typing a little bit faster because I decided I would take my laptop to the library when I could to type, and my library visits are very often, so I should be updating a little faster. Sorry, minna!**

** -Strange**


	4. IMPORTANT POLL

**Minna! Sorry about me being so lazy! But I have to ask you: Should I post what I have written or wait until the chapter's finished? (Leave your answers in the review or PM me)**

**Thanks for your support! **

**Also, guess what Cynthia's magic is! (Again leave your answers in the review or PM me. Winner gets to show up for a round and boss everyone around!)**

**I'm also thinking of having a few genderbent bonus rounds. Thoughts? (Once more, reviews or PMs)**

**Again, thanks for understanding. Bye minna!**


	5. 3: Onward, to the infirmary!

T or D with FT chpt. 3

**Listen, I'm really sorry for not being on, but I have been seriously….Lazy. Sorry! For those of you who may flame me for creating Luna, she is a way to incorporate a few other CANNON people into the story later, which is one of the reasons I made her. But I'll stop talking and give you what you came here for-the chapter.**

**DISCLAIMER: The author does not own Fairy Tail by Hiro Mashima or 'The Secret Garden' by Frances Hodgson Burnett. **

_**WARNING**_

**This chapter includes some vocabulary that may not be appropriate for younger children. Please do not flame me for having Gray and Lyon not like each other, I fully support gay/lesbian/etc. rights but I just don't think Lyon and Gray swing that way.**

Natsu raised an eyebrow. Fun? Noticing his expression, Cynthia grinned evilly and ran off, heading straight for the stage. As soon as she was on it, she raised her hand in the air and murmured a quick spell. Her arm began to glow yellow, and five seconds later, a streak of light launched itself into the air from her arm, exploding like a firework, and successfully grabbing everyone's attention.

"All right everyone! We have our new truths and dares!" Cynthia smiled, taking one of the many scrolls off a pedestal behind her. Everyone groaned as she began saying the dares out loud.

Truths:  
1\. Ren- how did you and Sherry become engaged?  
2\. Laki- why do always use weird phrases when talking, such as saying "filling your stomach" instead of "eating"?  
3\. Nichiya- how did you end up joining Blue Pegasus?  
4\. Kagura and Milliana- during the Grand Magic Games, why didn't either of you participate in the modeling contest that took place during the fight between Mirajane and Jenny?

Dares:  
1\. Ichiya- call Mirajane ugly right in front of her face. If you don't you cannot go within twenty feet of any woman for three chapters  
2\. Gray- no stripping for two chapters.  
3\. Levy- tell everyone about Erza's interest in naughty books  
4\. Gajeel- steal and eat Erza's cake when she is not looking

-agarfinkle

"W-well, you see…" Sherry stuttered.

"We were…" Ren continued.

"It was-"

"Just spit it out all ready!" Natsu, ever the impatient one, yelled, fire spewing from his mouth.

"Well…"

Gray's eyelids slowly opened just as Sherry finished.

"…and then we went for dinner to celebrate," she smiled. Looking around, he noticed that she had rambled so long, and so senselessly, that everyone had fallen asleep.

He vaguely remembered something about the Christina incident, and saving her life, and a very long, very detailed description of ring shopping which nobody cared about. But really, there was no need to be so detailed. Even REN fell asleep.

Sherry was sighing contentedly with her eyes closed, and when she opened her eyes, Gray was sure she'd be mad. A split second before she opened her eyes, he used Ice Make to amplify and direct the sunlight streaming through a nearby window (don't ask how, it just happened), making everyone wake up because of the directed sunlight in their eyes.

Cynthia blinked and rubbed her eyes. She stayed like that for a minute before realizing Ren and Sherry's truth was over. "Next truth, Laki, why do you use weird phrases?"

"My speech (talking) sounds strange to you? Well I guess I speak in this form because of my origin. I was born in a village where every person spoke in this form. If anything, I believed everyone else's way of words flowing from their lips were quite strange. This is merely how I was grown," she answered, furrowing her brows. _'I never knew the form of my speaking was considered strange…..' _

"Sounds legit," Lucy shrugged (how did she get out of the hospital so quickly?!). Everyone nodded. Cynthia looked down at her watch (when did that get there?) and gasped.

"Crap. It's already 9'o clock and we haven't even gotten through half the ToD's! We end this game at 10'o clock each night! Okay, everyone! SPEED ROUND! Nichiya, why did you join Blue Pegasus?"

"Well, after getting sucked into Earthland, me and the other exceeds set off to find the rest of the exceeds. We wandered into a forest, where we encountered a devilishly handsome man, Ichiya (**everybody sweatdrops**). He was lost, and so I offered him rest, food, and drink. He smelled of a parfum similar to mine, mennn. After escorting him back to Blue Pegasus, the parfum of home was overwhelming. I had to stay. And thus began my long and happy adventure with Blue Pegasus!" Ninchiya sparkled, posing every time he finished a sentence.

"He's just like his counterpart…" Gray sighed.

"But slightly less disturbing…" Erza agreed, cautiously examining the exceed.

"Next, Kagura and Milliana, why didn't you participate in the modeling contest between Jenny and Mirajane in the GMG's?" Cynthia questioned, glancing at the pile of scrolls filled with truth or dares on the pedestal behind her. Kagura sniffed.

"I would never participate in such foolishness. It is pathetic and certainly not proper. Also very exposing and humiliating. It would ruin my image. I am not a-"

"Kagura! Don't be so rude!" Milliana scolded, glancing behind her shoulder to see two very angry models.

"Anyway, **I **just forgot my kitty swimsuit. I couldn't find any in the shops, either! How could they not have kitty swimsuits?! I mean, who doesn't have kitty swimsuits? I was annoyed, and refused to be surrounded by happy people when I was so mad," she pouted.

"M'kay. Next, Ichiya…wait. **takes Mirajane out of the room** Okay. Either you call Mira ugly right in her face, or don't go next to any women for three chapters unless the ToD's tell you otherwise. Oh, and don't forget about my punishments for if you don't want to do either-"

"I won't go near women! The demon woman is frightening, and I don't know what your punishment is, but it has a very evil parfum coming from it! M-men!" Ichiya shivered. Immediately, a glowing red band appeared on Ichiya's wrist and pulsed.

"That will keep you from going within twenty feet from a woman. If you do…..the consequences will be severe. Common symptoms include burns, rashes, head and stomach pains, and the sensation of thousands of burning needles piercing your skin all over," Meredy explained, showing everyone her newfound ability.

"Perfect. But remember, the speed round! Gray, no stripping for two chapters!" Cynthia grinned. 'Classic,' she thought. Whispering the other dares in Levy and Gajeel's ears, she pulled away with a satisfied smirk. Both mages paled.

"Let's die together, Gajeel," Levy whimpered.

"Fine, Shrimp. But I ain't gonna go down so easily if that's what you're implying," Gajeel replied, munching a piece of iron.

"M-minna, I have an announcement to make! As you all know, Erza occasionally borrows books from my library….a-and…" Levy faltered as she saw Erza's piercing glare.

"And she s-seems to particularly enjoy…."

Meanwhile Gajeel had slowly slipped away behind a rigid Erza, where on a table, her strawberry cake was sitting, being all creamy, sweet, and delicious. He raised a shaking hand to the plate, and carefully picked it up.

"S-she seems to like very…a very CERTAIN genre…"

Chewing furiously, Gajeel quickly finished the cake off and swallowed.

"Erza-san, please understand… Erza likes books that are slightly naughty and usually they are rated M," Levy blurted, blushing and cowering at the same time.

"A-and also…."

"What is it, Levy?" Erza replied eerily coolly.

"Gajeel ate your cake."

"WHAAAAAT?! GAJEEEEEEL! LEVVYYYYY-"

_***The following has been blocked due to violence and mature language. We apologize for the inconvenience.* **_

__Everyone sweat dropped as uniformed medics rushed into the room and carried the broken mages out of the room.

"I really should be giving them more jewels for this…" Cynthia sighed, handing the medics a handful of jewels from her pocket.

"Good thing I'm getting paid for this…or else I never would have been able to pay them so far…Okay, sorry that was rushed, agarfinkle, I really had to get this chapter up…" she apologized, looking up in the air as if talking to a floating ghost.

"Who is she talking to?" Natsu asked.

"I don't know…" Gray muttered.

"We have another crazy woman with us! As if Lucy wasn't enough!" Happy wailed.

"HAPPY! I'll get you back for saying that!" Lucy screamed.

"Uwahhh! Natsu~ Lucy's being scary again!"

"Happy, you shouldn't be so mean to Lucy-san like that…" Wendy commented quietly, Carla nodding haughtily next to her.

"But Wendy~! How can you say that Lucy's not scary?" the blue winged cat pouted.

"HAPPY!"

Team Natsu was ignored and suddenly, a scroll from the pedestal began to glow, snapping itself open and reading itself.

Hey, um...  
Dare!  
Sting-kick erza's cake and punch minerve in the face (if she's there)  
Gray-no stripping in two chapters! If he does, have him tied up and natsu burn his... BOTTOM  
Rogue- Date yukino :333  
Truth!  
Wendy- What do you think of Romeo? (I'm a Rowen fan, don't judge please?)  
Lyon-aside from juvia, who else would you like to be your gf?

Yehey! I'm done! Hope this helps and, please updae soon!

-MoonStar1312

"Looks like the readers are being impatient…I can't blame them….." Mira sighed.

"R-readers?"

"What is she talking about?"

"YESS! SOMEONE KNOWS THE TRUTH BESIDES ME!"

"Natsu! Cynthia's being crazy again! And she's infected Mira too!"

Suddenly Cynthia began to glow a dark purple.

"Oh dear. I suppose Luna's a little impatient too," Mira smiled sweetly.

"Well, looks like it's that time again," Hibiki sighed, completely unaffected by Cynthia's sudden change in mood.

"Luna's back?! Crap," Eve muttered.

"God, I hate that girl," Ren sighed.

Slowly, the aura began to turn into a thick fog and surrounded Cynthia.

"Minna, be careful around Luna! And whatever you do, don't ask her to-" Cynthia tried to say, but suddenly, pale moonlight pierced through the dark fog that had wrapped around her like a cocoon and it dispersed. And there, dressed in a dark blue tank top, grey skinny jeans, white converse all-stars, stood Cynthia. Just, a little different. Her hair was black, her eyes a deeper shade of brown. On her wrist clinked silver bracelets and she was holding a dagger looking as if it was made of moonlight itself.

"Hey, everyone. Cynthia's not here anymore. She'll be back by tomorrow. I'm Luna, her counterpart. I come out every once in a while when things get exciting. And, from the looks of it, it's pretty exciting right now. I am her Edolas counterpart, but there was a…..problem in Edolas, and now we have a certain connection that allows us to take over each other occasionally. I usually keep quiet, but occasionally, I take full control. Because, really, Cynthia was being too boring," Luna explained.

"Good to see you, air bender Aang, having fun with your fiancé?" Luna growled, head butting with Ren.

"That's none of your business. Go back to Edolas, night freak." He hissed back.

"They don't have a very good history. Apparently, Ren's Edolas counterpart is a complete jerk to her and Luna can hold a grudge for a long time," Hibiki laughed, flinching a little as Luna spat out a particularly nasty comment.

"Anyways, I'm not why I'm here. I'm here to deliver the next few Tod's. Let's see…the first one is for Sting. Well, Minerva, isn't here, but I could always call her up…." Luna teased.

"Please….anything but her…." Sting begged.

"Well since you asked so nicely….I won't. But, according to this dare, you also have to kick Erza's cake. Oh, here she comes now. It's really too bad we had all the ingredients to make more strawberry cake. And she worked so hard to perfect it too….." Luna sighed, shaking her head mock-sympathetically.

"I can tell why you don't like her, Ren," String growled, glaring at her.

"Hey! Blame the dare!" Luna huffed defensively.

"Whatever! Hey, um, Erza, let's talk…" the dragon slayer suggested nervously.

"What is it? Can you not tell I am trying to enjoy my cake in peace?" Erza snapped.

"Why is it that you love cake so much?"

"Why do you love other people? Is there really that much of a difference? Am I not permitted to enjoy and fall in love with cake? Can love not be simple in its nature?" Erza demanded, beginning to rant.

"No, no. But um, that means, that if I were to do _this_…"

Erza's gaze flickered as Sting knocked the cake out of her hands and smushed it under his foot.

"…you would be mad, right?"

Erza slowly stood up, gripped Sting's arm and looked him in the eye.

"My cake. You have destroyed the very first cake I have made in my life. What kind of wretched demon does that?! COULD YOU NOT HAVE, FOR ONCE, RESPECTED THE GRANDNESS OF ME EATING THE VERY FIRST CAKE IN MY LIFE THAT I HAVE MADE BY MYSELF?!"

"Er, it was just a-"

"THERE WILL BE NO EXCUSES! MORNING STAR ARMOR! PHOTON SLICER!"

"AHHHHHHHHHH!"

And so, that day, Sting Eucliffe left this life, and went onward, to the stars in the sky and towards the heavens…

Nah.

He didn't die, but he sure felt like he was dying. And so, another member joined the ever popular medical wing. (I don't know the actual damage power of this attack so I'll just say it was extreme.)

"So, another one falls, huh? Okay, Gray, you can't strip for another two chapters, so that makes four chapters in which you CAN NOT STRIP. Hah! Sucks for you!" Luna laughed, taunting him.

"Well, it's a good thing I found these randomly lying around on my bed this morning (AN:AUTHOR POWERS)," Gray sighed, then handcuffed himself and handed the key to Panther Lily.

"Hmm…the next one could take a while so I'll leave it last. Wendy! Your thoughts about Romeo?"

Mira suddenly perked up and began recording the event on a video camera. And not those handheld ones. The one's you film MOVIES with, the ones with super high definition. Mira took match making very seriously. Meanwhile, Wendy began to burn bright red.

"R-romeo-san is a very close friend of mine, and a very good comrade…" Wendy started but faltered under Mirajane's strict gaze. NOTHING would stop her from making sure that this was a RoWen moment.

"A-and I appreciate his company very much. Annnnnd….I-I also may hold special feelings for him," she finished then promptly proceeded to cover her red face with her hands and run off into another room. In a split second, most of Wendy's over protective 'brothers' began looming over Romeo. Poor, frightened Romeo. And so, a very loud, noisy conversation started. Well, not so much conversation as a long series of threats…It went a little something like this:

"You better not hurt her in any sort of way!"

"Don't you even THINK about going too far, kid."

"On a second's notice, even though you're a kid, I won't hesitate to beat you up if you hurt Wendy!"

"Hah! My son's growing up huh?"

"Has he even gotten "the talk" yet?"

"What's "the talk", Dad?"

"NOTHING!"

"Not knowing is a man!"

And etc.

"Well, while we wait for THEM to calm down, we'll finish the ToDs. Lyon, aside from Juvia, who else would you like to be your girlfriend?" Luna asked, motioning for Mirajane to start recording again.

"Obviously nobody. Juvia-chan is the one and only in my life!" He cried rather dramatically.

"Of course, Juvia-chan should have expected this. Wait, Juvia asked Lyon-san not to add –chan to her name!" Juvia shouted, flustered, a blush forming on her cheeks.

"You-you mean, you want me to address you casually? J-Juvia~!"

"We don't have time for this! We have…let's see…nine more ToDs to go!" Luna yelled. Snapping open a new scroll, she began reading out loud.

Thetigerlovescats

Here ar my dares nya~  
Natsu : dare him to hug gray for 5m or hug erza nya~  
2ht dare for gray: dare him to eat erza's cake and let erza "pay" for eating her cake nya~ (you know what i mean bay pay right nya ~? Hahah nya~)  
Fine dare to erza : dare erza to not stop gray and natsu to fight in one hole chapter nya~  
Okay nya~ dats it nya~  
Hopi you like them nya~ bye nya~

Natsu began to shift uneasily in his chair. If he hugged ice princess, it would ruin his life (or at least that's how he sees it. I would love hugging Gray for 5 minutes). But if he hugged Erza, he could get a concussion and end up in the infirmary like so many other people. Erza, Gray, Erza, Gray, Erza, Gray…Erza. He would never be able to live down hugging Gray, and besides, if he hugged Erza, he wouldn't have to do it for as long, as the review had only mentioned hugging GRAY for five minutes.

"So…your choice?" Rouge asked expectantly from the shadowy corner he had been sitting in for a while.

"I'll hug Erza. There's no way, I'm getting caught hugging with stripper, here," Natsu grinned.

"All right then," Erza stated stoically and roughly grabbed Natsu and pushed him against her breastplate. Natsu went down with a moan, slipping into unconsciousness.

"NATSUUUUUU! WAKE UP!" Happy yelled, flying to Natsu's aid.

Everybody sweat dropped as Erza let Natsu slip, unconscious, out of her "embrace". Luna sighed and spoke into her headset that had randomly appeared on her.

"New patient in the guild hall. Name: Natsu Dragneel. Description: in state of unconsciousness with possible concussion," she sighed into the headset. In a matter of minutes, Natsu was carried away and was being treated to.

"I suppose I'll go buy some cake now, to make up for the one Sting destroyed. Does anybody know a good bakery around here?" Erza asked sharply.

"The Angel's Cake is a great bakery. Just take a left on Tioser street and you'll see it," Eve supplied helpfully. And, with that, Erza left.

"And the next dare is…..oh…"

Luna walked up to Gray and began whispering in his ear (with, of course, Juvia seething in the background about having another "love rival"). When she finished telling him his dare, Gray visibly paled and began shaking his head furiously. Turning to the video lacrima, Gray began to yell at it.

"THETIGERLOVESCATS YOU ARE INSANE. Did you SEE what happened to Gajeel and Sting?! I am going to DIE out there. Speaking of which, where's Erza anyways?" he shouted.

"Oh Gray, you are in some deep trouble. Erza's just came back from the best bakery in town with a new strawberry cake. Made JUST the way she likes it…You might as well have drunken poison…." Hibki commented, shaking his head sympathetically. (Dranken? Drunken? I don't know)

"Would you speak of the devil, there she is now," Lisanna giggled. Erza walked into the room holding a piece of cake on a plate. Her eyes were sparkling and a wide grin was plastered on her face.

"This is the best strawberry cake I've ever had! This cream is not too sweet and these strawberries are incredibly fresh. The bread is so moist and this hint of…what is this…vanilla? This is the best day of my life! This even makes up for me not being allowed to stop Gray and Natsu from fighting tomorrow!" she shouted dreamily. ("How did she know the dare for her?! I haven't even told her yet!" Luna panicked, looking scared and shocked, not to mention confused.)

"O-oh, is it now?" Gray gulped. Lucy sniggered at him in the background and Happy held his paws over his mouth to try to keep from laughing.

"Do you mind if I take a bite?" Gray asked nervously.

"Everyone should have a taste of this…..perfection!" Erza smiled happily, eyes sparkling like stars. Thrusting the plate towards him, Gray carefully picked up the fork, impaled the piece of cake right through the middle, picked up the entire thing with the fork, and chewed. And swallowed. And prepared to die.

Erza didn't blow up immediately. The sparkle left her eyes slowly, and was replaced by a piercing glare. The smile slipped off her face and her fingers curled into fists, shattering the dish ("Clean up in the guild hall, broken dish," Luna sweatdropped). Then….the apocalypse began.

"You…you ate the best cake I've ever had in my life…My very first piece…you've ruined it! The best day of my life has been ruined by YOU. GRAY FULLBUSTER! HEAVEN'S WHEEL ARMOR! TRINITY SWORD!"

"I'M SORRYYYYYYYY!" Gray yelled one last time before Erza's attack hit him and he went down.

"Erza-san, why don't you go get another piece? Oh look, here's one!" Hibiki sweatdropped, handing her a piece of cake, on a paper plate this time, while cowering behind a random shield.

"It won't be the same…." Erza muttered, tears forming in her eyes ("Is she crying over strawberry cake?" Kagura asked. "SHHH! She'll hear us, nee-san!" Becky, or as I think of her, Dorthy of Oz, whispered.)

"Jellal, why don't you go comfort Erza?" Ultear (I'm bringing her back!) asked mischievously, wiggling her eyebrows.

"Yeah, Jellal, isn't she your childhood friend? It won't be awkward…" Meredy added, catching on.

"This IS on video lacrima and can be replayed right?" squealed Mirajane, expecting a Jerza moment.

"Yup," Luna answered, leaning back and sipping a mango smoothie which just happened to magically appear out of nowhere.

"Um-er…" Jellal stammered, growing red. With a subtle (not!) shove, Mirajane gently (not!) pushed Erza into Jellal, causing Jellal to instinctively catch her in an embrace. After a recovering from shock, both parties pushed away from each other, stammering apologies to each other.

"Ooh, now seems like a good time to announce our next dare…Mira, did you get what I asked you to?" Luna grinned evilly.

"H-hai!" Mira answered, blushing and looking embarrassed.

"Okay, thanks. And our next dare is…

Next dare? With pleasure!

7 minutes in Heaven in a soundproof room with... Drumrolls please... Erza and Jellal! 

-lexie loves anime"

After lots of protesting from Jellal and Erza, everyone managed to shove them all in a room, but not before Jellal shouted "punishment! I choose refusing this dare and choosing punishment instead!". Everybody groaned. Of course, they should have expected Jellal to do something like this. Erza looked mildy disappointed, which Mira proceeded to record in a red, padlocked, thick notebook labeled "shipping journal".

"Fine. Your punishment is to spend TWENTY minutes in that room with only you and Erza, surrounded by a video taken of that one time of when you two rode the Love Love Slide. And also surrounded by a few pictures taken by surveillance lacrimas that spotted you two on the side of a cliff (do you remember that episode where Jellal and Erza almost kissed? After falling off a cliff?). And a few other things which you are required to take one of each as you exit that room," Luna pouted. Mirajane grinned at her antics as Erza and Jellal paled.

"Well, off you go~!" Lisanna giggled, and taking something out of Mira's hand, passed it to Erza, who blushed scarlet before disappearing into the room that Lisanna was pushing her and Jellal into.

"Ummmm…..Lisanna? Mira? What did you pass to Erza?" Kinana asked nervously. Glancing over at Romeo, Chelia, and Wendy, Mira ushered them into another room before blushing and saying,

"To put it in more child-friendly terms, it was a form of protection that usually prevents a child from forming that is used by males on their reproductive organs."

Immediately, girls began blushing madly while a few boys' noses started bleeding, and a few people began to excuse themselves out of the room to escape the awkward situation.

'Everything is going according to plan….By the end of these games, I WILL make at least Jerza a couple,' Mira thought excitedly, yet with a determined look on her face. 'B-but, this little object was NOT part of the equation….' She added to herself while blushing.

Then, she noticed that Luna was discreetly passing her a note amidst all the chaos. She was smart and quick about in, tucking it into Mira's hand with the gentleness and swiftness of a pickpocketer. Not that she was one. Mira grinned. She knew what she was asking for. She had met Luna before, when she was arranging the games with Cynthia.

On the note were exactly three words, which meant so much.

'_Is it time?'_

Mira responded without hesitation. This event wasn't supposed to take place for a while now, but she was just so excited. She couldn't wait. So with a pencil she had concealed in a hidden pocket on her dress, she scribbled exactly one word.

'_**Yes.'**_

Meanwhile in the Jerza room…

Erza blushed heavily as she glanced around nervously, her face growing redder than even her hair (yes, that is possible, because this is my story.) Jellal was looking faint. He was positive that Mirajane and that other girl…..Caitlyn? Katherine? Whatever her name was, he was absolutely sure that they had set this up way ahead of time.

On the walls were floor to ceiling projections (in HD, he might add) of the time they were on the Love Love Slide, when they had almost kissed, and other rather embarrassing moments from their privet lives, which included Erza drawing Jellal on a piece over paper then hanging it up in her room and Jellal buying a strawberry cake with 'Erza' in scarlet icing on it then leaving it in front of her dorm door in Fairy Hills.

What was even more embarrassing was multiple plushies of Erza and Jellal kissing, body pillows with each of them printed on the front (the Erza one had 'property of Jellal' stitched on one corner and vice versa), and a music box with a spinning piece (that spinny thingy) that was actually two tiny dolls of the two dancing to the song.

There were many other embarrassing items, but, unfortunately, the Council has forbidden us from revealing too many details, claiming that it is a 'violation of privacy'. Honestly, what do they think we began this game for?

Glancing at the clock, Erza noticed they still had 18 minutes left in this…prison. Throwing the thing Lisanna had given her into a corner of the room, she stomped on it and dragged a bean bag chair over to cover it with before Jellal saw what it was. Sitting down on a stool, Erza picked up one of the music boxes and listened to the gentle melody.

"Jellal…" she began.

"Erza…" Jellal said, blushing under his Crime Sorciere cloak. He sat himself down on the Erza body pillow which was now his and sighed, closing one of the music boxes. Grabbing a white (and slightly see-through) sack from the back of the room, Jellal began shoving all of his new belongings in. Erza stayed seated and watched the two figures of her and Jellal dance in the music box, two loving and contented looks painted on their faces.

"Jellal…do you think…we could ever look like that again?" she asked softly. The said person froze, then turned to look at her.

"W-what?"

"You know. Do you think we can ever go back to the way it was? We're friends now, but it's more stiff and awkward than it used to be…" she sighed. Jellal could hear the last question she wanted to ask.

Erza loved her friends. They were extremely precious to her. But it was the hard truth that it was difficult to love Jellal in the same way. His sole reason for living had been to repent for his sins. Now there was Erza to live for too. But he did not know how to love his friends truly yet.

And so that was the question left.

'Could we ever love each other the way we love our friends? Or perhaps more?'

And yet, at the same time, Mirajane had a question.

'Can they ever love each other the way lovers can?'

((I'm so sorry that was a completely sucky Jerza moment. I fail at these things.))

Twenty minutes later Erza and Jellal came out of the room looking solemn, each carrying large white sacks that were just translucent enough for everyone to see what Luna had forced them to take out of the room and keep. Most would have laughed but Erza and Jellal were clearly not in the mood. They excused themselves to their rooms to unload their new belongings and left.

"May I?" Mira asked Luna, grinning happily. Luna nodded but raised an eyebrow at the dare printed on the scroll. Looking from Eve to Wendy, then to Romeo, she whispered something in Mira's ear. The three immediately paled and tried to escape.

"Um, isn't Wendy a little too young for this? I mean, Eve is 23 now (I know, a little scary right?). Wendy's only 12 since she hasn't aged on Tenrou. Isn't this going a little too far?" she asked uncertainly.

"You did promise to fulfill every truth and dare in this proper rating. It's just a little kiss, it should be fine. Besides, this is the perfect time to find out if there are more admirers for Wendy," Mira replied, opening her shipping journal and taking out a pen with glittery pink ink. Flipping to a page that was already half written in, she began scribbling in a surprisingly neat cursive. Then, as she announced the next dare, she poised her pen to write down what would happen next.

"I dare her (Wendy) too kiss Eve from Pegasus...in front of all fairytail member...wearing a Loli maid costume

" Mira announced, grinning as she spotted Romeo look shocked. He then turned to glare at Eve, an envious green fire forming in his hands which he hid from everyone else. No one else seemed to show any feelings for Wendy though, so Mira recorded Romeo's actions then closed her book.

Immediately, just about every member in Fairy Tail who wasn't in the infirmary began to glare at Eve as Wendy was taken away to a dressing room.

"Eve, you might want to brace yourself…." Ren smirked, pointing to a large crowd of fangirls screaming and leading a riot, protesting against the kiss. They were fueled by envy, and Juvia sat at the windows, consoling a small group of weeping teens, saying "Juvia knows what it's like to be ignored by her meant-to-be. Juvia understands." Gray muttered something about her overreacting, then sighed as Lyon promptly proceeded to soothe Juvia.

But Eve faced another threat as well. As soon as Wendy was out of earshot, the Fairy Tail men surrounded him, spitting out threats as the doomed snow mage signed off his newly revised last will and testament.

Well, it was nice knowing you Eve.

"May I have a team of medics over here? It's one of our members…..yeah. It's Eve. Oh, you'll see when you get here," Luna spoke into her headset. The voice on the other end said something, and Luna added irritably "Oh, Sting's treatment can wait 'till later." Yukino frowned at that but stayed silent. Rouge took notice and shifted, a little irritated. Mira recorded those actions on another page.

In five minutes, a medical team had arrived for Eve, and Wendy came out of the dressing room, dressed in a lacey white maid's dress with many ribbons. It was short, and a little revealing, but she also had a golden circlet on her head like a halo and two cute wings sprouted from her back.

"I hope this is loli-maid enough for you, !" Luna grinned, nudging Mira who was busily scribbling down the reactions of Romeo and other random boys from other guilds. Pointing to a boy from Lamia Scale who was having a nosebleed from looking at Wendy, Luna muttered to Mira to write it down, before going over to arrange a permanent team of medics to be in the guild hall. As soon as she finished, she went on to the stage, pulling along Wendy and Eve who both looked uncomfortable.

"Presenting, the angel maid and the doomed snow mage!" she announced as the lights went off and a spotlight shined on the two. Wendy shuffled her feet nervously as Eve sat down on a chair as to meet Wendy's height. He then closed his eyes as he muttered prayers under his breath. And then, Wendy shouted a quick "Please forgive me, Eve-san!" and gave him a quick peck on the cheek. In a split second, Eve was up and out the door, a mob of both fangirls and Fairy Tail men trailing behind him. He seemed to be a pro because he was easily outrunning both mobs. Well, I guess years of running away from crazed fangirls pays off.

The Fairy Tail men retreated quickly as half the fangirls turned on them, shouting things like "You're not worthy of being in the presence of Eve-sama!" and "Back off! He's ours! We won't let you hurt him!" As the last of the Fairy Tail men trudged back in, a loud scream echoed from the distance. Eve had been caught by the fangirls. About ten minutes later, a medical team carried him back in. He was soaked with tears from his fangirls and lipstick stains dotted his face. It looked like he had some things broken and he had bruises all over.

"Oooh. Poor Eve," Luna frowned sympathetically. Walking over to his stretcher, she carefully inspected him as Wendy ran up behind her and gasped.

"This is all my fault! I'm so sorry! I'll heal him!" she cried, lifting her hands as they started to glow.

"Oh so she doesn't care about us but as soon as one of her guild members gets hurt, she starts caring?" a person from the crowd muttered. Luna whipped around and somehow immediately pinpointed the location of the speaker. A white magic circle opened up and her outstretched hand and a series of glowing white arrows sprouted from it, hitting the person head on.

"I care about my guild mates because they care about me. Have YOU ever done anything for me? No, I didn't think so," she snapped irritably, gently prying Wendy away from the stretcher and reassuring her that the medics would take care of him.

Mira looked up from her journal, surprised at Luna's outburst and quickly cleared her throat to change the subject.

"Umm, now that Eve is being treated to, we can move on. Next is theawkwardwalrus's ToDs. They are

\- Have Jellal steal Erza's cake  
\- Have Gajeel destroy Levy's books  
\- Make Gray kiss Lyon in front of Juvia ;)

-theawkwardwalrus" she said after making sure Levy, Erza, and Juvia were out of the room. As they walked back in, the three women noticed large changes. Lyon and Gray were glaring with disgust at each other. Gajeel was sweating. Jellal was about to faint.

"First up, Gajeel!" Luna laughed evilly, paying no attention to the glare Gajeel was sending her way.

"Levy, didn't you bring your library-on-wheels?" Lucy asked mock-innocently. Lighting up, Levy nodded and pulled a large wagon that rivaled Erza's own large wagon into the guild hall. On it was piles of books, on top of books, on top of books. Gajeel gaped at the large amount of books he had to destroy, and winced when Levy smiled and said that she had brought signed copies of her favorite books with her. Then, carefully approaching her, Gajeel began chatting it up with her.

"So….you REALLY love these specific books, huh?" He asked nervously, panicking more as Levy's bright, round, innocent eyes turned towards him.

"Yeah! I absolutely LOVE this one. It's called 'The Secret Garden'. It's a childhood favorite of mine, and it's still one of my favorite books today! Lu-chan got me it for my birthday! And this one, it's called…" Levy rambled on, her eyes shining with joy. Gajeel gulped, then sucked in a deep breath.

"….Uh, Gajeel. What are you doing? Don't tell me you're going to- GAJEEL NO!" Levy yelled desperately, tears forming in her eyes.

At the last minute, Gajeel cancelled his Iron Dragon's roar, coughing and spluttering from abruptly ending a magic spell so large. Levy slowly calmed down, weeping with crazy relief, hugging her copy of 'The Secret Garden'.

"I choose the punishment. But it's not for you, shrimp! I'm doing it because….because I want to save my energy for fighting Salamander later! Yeah! That's it!" Gajeel huffed. (fanservice~!)

Slowly, Gajeel became aware of an evil aura behind him and evil cackling begun. Dramatic music began to play as he turned around to see a creepily smiling Luna.

"Punishment time, yes?" she asked with a sickly sweet voice. Snapping, a glowing white scroll appeared in her hands.

"Let's see, 'Gajeel's fears'. Number one, rusting, number two…..Gajeel, you're an iron dragon slayer and you're afraid of HORSES? Of all things, horses? Why horses? Why not porcupines or something? Horses are a heck of a lot less scary than dragons. ANYWAYS. Oh this list is useless. But I have an idea now…" She grinned, then made the scroll disappear with my lent author powers.

"Gajeel, you will have to endure fifteen minutes of Juvia ranting and Juvia tears! Juvia, can you and Gajeel come with me for a second?" Steering the two to a heavily bolted door, Luna said something to Juvia which immediately made her tear up. Seconds before the crying began, Luna ran out of the room, bolted all the possible bolts and locked all locks. Then, kneeling, she pushed an inlaid golden disk near the bottom of the door and magic circles and seals began melting into place, securing the room. With a relieved huff, Luna carefully got up, checked for leaks, then straightened herself out.

"While THAT is sorting itself out, Lyon, Gray, would you please step in front of this window and do your dare?" she asked, pointing to a window to the sealed room. Grumbling and reluctantly, both ice mages exchanged a look of disgust and slowly, very painstakingly leaned closer. As both mage's lips were centimeters from each other, both suddenly pulled apart and yelled "I accept the punishment!" With an irritated glance, Luna quickly yelled "No exceptions for this one!" and pushed them together. The mages stumbled into each other, and their lips connected for a brief millisecond before they both threw themselves to opposite sides of the room, both attempting to disinfect their mouths.

From inside the sealed room, Juvia had her face pressed up against the glass, tears streaming down her face and blood pouring from her nose.

"G-gray-sama and Lyon-sama k-kissed?! UWAHHH! JUVIA CAN NOT HANDLE THIS! J-JUVIA IS GOING INTO OVERLOAD MODE! GRAY-SAMA~! JUVIA WILL NOT TRY TO INTERFERE WITH YOUR RELATIONSHIP WITH LYON-SAMA! JUVIA IS SORRY! JUVIA IS _SO SO_ _SORRY_! JUVIA DIDN'T KNOW! JUVIA WILL BE HAPPY FOR YOU IF GRAY-SAMA IS HAPPY! B-but, um…J-juvia would not mind being in a r-relationship with Lyon-sama as well if that is w-what Gray-sama wants. Juvia can change herself i-if Gray-sama wants to love b-b-b-b-both Lyon-sama and Juvia. J-juvia can change…" Juvia stuttered shyly from inside the room as she blushed and dug her toe into the ground, looking at the ground. Her mad blush made her face hot, and so the water began boiling. Screaming, Gajeel hung onto a pole for dear life.

Flipping her hair, Luna grinned.

"You see, I put all these dares in specific order for a reason. I like to make it…_flow_ better," she smiled, patting herself on the back. "Well, while that's all happening, Jellal-san~! It's time for your dare!"

Ultear and Melody began grinning madly, their eyes shining.

"Come on, Jellal~. Don't be shy~! Do your dare, sweetie," they chorused creepily. Prickled with fear, Jellal dashed like a madman to Erza who was enjoying her cake peacefully.

"Why hello there, Jellal. Would you like a slice of cake?" she asked politely, lost in the majesty of her cake. Amazed that his dare could be so easy, he nodded and got handed a slice, which he ate slowly and cautiously. When Gray ran up and stuffed a piece into his mouth to rid his tongue of 'Lyonness', Erza karate chopped him to the ground, while still maintaining a pleasant expression. Every quickly backed away as Jellal soon entered the happy-trance Erza was in after eating the cake.

"Well, that ends our show for tonight! With multiple infirmary patients, Jellal and Erza in a strawberry cake induced happy-trance and Gajeel still locked in the sealed room with Juvia. Tomorrow, we will have two new guests, Princess Hisui E. Fiore, and her personal knight, Arcadios! By then, Cynthia will also have come back and I MAY OR MAY NOT come in as a surprise! Stay tuned for more, Fiore, and here's a sneak peak for tomorrow!" Luna smiled at the multiple video lacrimas.

~~~~~divider~~~~~

_Cynthia rolled open a new scroll and smiled._

"_I knew there was a reason for Luna not doing that one dare! Thanks to MoonStar1312, today, as we do our dares here, Rouge and Yukino will be going on….__**drumroll CLANG!**__...A __date!__"_

Next chapter: Does Rouge like Yukino?!

~~~~~~~~~How do you make that line mabobber?!~~~~~~~~

Cynthia: I can't wait for the next chapter!

Luna: Yeah, but don't you think that happy-trance was kind of odd?

Eve: Yeah, it's weird. The only reason for that to have happened was-oh.

Hibiki: What did you do? Please don't tell me…

Ren: You didn't…

Cynthia: Oh….you mean THAT….

Luna: What?

Cynthia: Well, next door to the bakery is another bakery which has magic potions infused with the recipes. Erza must have gone in that one and got the 'Deluxe Happiness Strawberry Specialty.' She'll be unwaveringly happy for 24 hours! AND possible side effects of overdose are anger, uncontrollable tears, and moodiness. A serving size is TWO SLICES OF CAKE. Erza had six.

Eve:…

Hibiki: …

Ren: …

Luna:….we are so screwed.


End file.
